TOT3S Chapter four
Chapter 4, Freedom, Family, And a demon girl? It had been four years since Liza and Jan found each other. With the total amount of four years and eight months since Jan Liza and Lora entering the pirate, Both Jan and Liza are 14 while Lora is 12, As Liza sits looking at a paper she wonders. Wearing a blue shirt and brown shorts she looked a bit different then when she first came there. Sighing and remembering, They had found a few leads about children who had been used as experiments. A girl by the name Fire D. Laura and another who's name was unknown. Liza sighed and looked outside praying Lora was safe and not being used as a lab rat. Looking back at the paper that she was reading Liza didn't notice a man in a silver cape make his way over to where she was at. However once he stopped Liza looked up. Oh hey Nova-san your back. Ummm whatever they said I didn't do it. Liza said looking away. Well that's good however I was wondering if you could? Nova asked taking a seat. Liza tilted her head and closed the paper before setting it down. '' Umm I guess I mean sure? Liza said a bit confused. Well I was wondering if you could tell me a few things about Lora, Just so if I find her I will be able to know who she is by looking at her, Nova stated looking at Liza. ''Liza gave a small smile while wiping a tear from her eye. She was happy that another person was wanting to aid them in finding Lora. Well Lora she's got midnight black hair bright dawn colored eyes and a smile that could light a room even if it's storming cats and dogs outside. She's not picky when it comes to clothes and if able to wear a sheet as a dress. Lora is able to draw people to her without even trying. Shes the best sister anyone could ask for. I just, Liza said looking back outside. Nova smiled at what Liza said before placing a hand on her shoulder. Liza I know one day we'll find her, I Believe she will remember you when we find her. Nova said with a small smile. Liza smiled and nodded. Yea she might be forgetful but I know she'll remember us. Thanks Nova-san. Liza said smiling. Nova nodded before removing his hand and standing up. Oh Dragon-san wishes to speak with you. I'll catch you later when I return. Nova said waving and walking away. Liza jumped up and grinned. Alright maybe Jan will know something. Liza said running to the room. After 20 minutes Liza made it to the training room. A few other people was there as well. A man that looked like a bear man and another male with a purple arfo. Also Rick and Sara was there. Liza grinned before running over and hugging Sara as Dragon smirked before walking over. I see you are happy, Did you read a good book lately? Dragon asked with a smirk. Liza shook her head while grinning. Nope it's time to go see Jan. Liza said excited. Rick rolled his eyes before rubbing Liza's hair. Liza pouted and tried to flatting it again. No one can surprise you girl, Rick stated. What it's been 3 months since the last time I was on a mission, I'm got into the habit of knowing what times are missions and what times are missions that see Jan. Liza said laughing. Indeed you are right Liza, It will be like before while seeing Jan the three of you will also be on the look out for any information. Dragon said looking at Sara and Liza. I understand though I still don't understand why no one uses a recorder, It's ten times faster and easier then trying to remember. Liza said tilting her head to the side. Well that is because what is a recorder again? Sara asked confused. Oh yea he he just forget I said that. There's no recorders here. Liza said rubbing her head. Indeed Rick and Sara will explain what island you are going to this time. Enjoy and tell your sister hello for me. Dragon said with a mystery grin. Ok but she still thinks you can fly. Or was that something else. Ugh I forgot. I gonna go pack. Liza said letting go and running off. It seems she is still a child. The bear man said. Well she is though I do wonder why though. Sara states with a sigh. Well It's cause she's gotten a second chance, Rick stated. Indeed I will be waiting good luck you two. Dragon said looking at Sara and Rick. Sara and Rick both bowed before heading to pack as well. Iz it wise for Liza-girl be doing thiz? The male with the purple hair asked. It is until she finds her other sister, The two of them need each other. They prove that blood is not always about family. Dragon said heading to look towards the east. Maybe when the lost girl is found things will come to light, The paw man stated. Indeed for now we wait and hope for the best. Dragon stated not turning around. Meanwhile with Jan she was panting but smiling as she was in a green shirt and blue shorts. She held a sword in her hands as a tall muscular, broad-chested, man stood in front of her wearing a semi-open dark blue shirt with a white diamond stripe pattern near the top his pants are light blue with a belt that holds two sword sheaths, one on each side. You are getting better Jan, However you must remember you have to be one with the sword. The man stated. Jan panted but nodded while giving the man the sword back. Thank you Vista-san, Jan said grinning. Vista laughed while sheltering both his swords and handing Jan something to drink. You are working harder then some would, I'm starting to wonder how long until I will have nothing left to teach you. Vista said smiling. Jan grinned yet again before the two heard a splash that came from the other side of the ship. Both then sighed. He's at it again this is what his 85th try? Jan said sighing. I think it's that or maybe a bit higher. He just to stubborn to give up. Vista said also sighing. True he reminds of Lora though she's smarter then trying to kill someone. Jan said shaking her head. Vista nodded while they both made their way to the other side of the ship. Other members was pulling up a man wearing black pants and has a tattoo of a ASCE on his upper left arm. The S was crossed out. I think he wins the award for being a total idiot, Jan said sighing. Well hopefully he will stop before he gets himself killed. Vista said smirking. True hey what day is today? Jan asked looking over. I think today is Monday why? Vista asked confused. Jan ginned before dancing around like a loon. Liza's coming yatta. Oh this is so cool. Thanks Vista-san. Jan said running off. Well it seems Jan's excited. Vista said. Marco and Thatch walked over smirking. Well the two seem to know when their going to see each other. I'm glad Jan has something to look forward to. Thatch said rubbing his head. True though still hope he makes up his mind soon. Before any more damage can be done. Marco said sighing. The other two nodded before going to do their own thing. A week later the Whitebeard pirates was docked on Midnight Island, Ace finally decide to take the mark and was now looking at the small ship that was making it's way to the dock. He still didn't quite get what was going on as he noticed a girl in a blue dress waving and grinning madly. LIZA! Jan screamed running over in a light purple dress. Jan! Liza said grinning. Both jumped off their ships and ran to hug each other. Marco Thatch Sara and Rick sighed on how they was acting. Ace was so confused as watched Jan talk with three revolutionaries like they was old friends. '' Ok can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on and why those revolutionaries are acting like their friends. Ace said growling. ''Liza looked over to the moby dick and seen Ace. So who's hot head? Liza asked tilting her head. Oh him don't worry about him. So any news? Jan asked looking at Liza. Liza bit her lip and gave a somewhat shake nod of the head. Jan sighed before gaining a small smile. It's ok she's out there somewhere. We'll just have to keep believing she's alive. Jan said hugging Liza. Oi damn it that girl, What's going on here? Ace said getting angry. Calm down Firefist if you wait we'll explain it to you in a bit. Man can't you see that they are having a moment. Rick said sighing. What he said we'll explain it after the girls get up here. Marco said looking at Jan and Liza. Sorry Marco, Jan and Liza said grinning. Marco sighed as Liza Jan Rick and Sara got on board the Moby Dick. After Marco Ace Whitebeard Thatch and Doc got to where the meeting was taken place Ace finally growled yet again and was slapped by Mar''co.'' Wait it's not our tail to tell. Marco said. Jan and Liza was whispering to each other while looking at Ace. Finally after a few minutes they stopped whispering and Liza looked at Ace. M-me and Jan well ummm you can say we're different. Liza said picking at her dress. What Liz is trying to say that me and her along with our little sister are umm from a well a different world. We grew up as sisters and well when we came to this world we was separated. Jan said also picking at her dress. Ace blinked blinked and then blinked again before giving a WTH look. When no one said got you he then looked at them again. So you expect me to believe that you two are from a different world. Ace said as his eye twitched annoyed. Jan smiled and Liza groaned. It was her “you got it or else” look. Well ok lets see you know what internet is? Jan asked in a sweet voice. Of all the things you had to pick that. Liza said rolling her eyes. Enter what? Ace asked confused. Jan and Liza grinned before looking at each other and laughing. Not enter internet. It's a way to talk to people around the world. Confusing as well and funny when Miss Dasey tried to explain it to Lora. She finally said it was a mystery web. Man I miss her. Liza said looking away. Don't worry we're not giving up, She's our sister we'll find her or die trying. Jan said hugging Liza. Ace confused walked away and Marco sighed. I'll explain it to him later. So any word at all? Marco asked looking at Rick. Rick and Sara took a seat by Liza and Jan. Well we found out the World Government is using different children as lab rats. One's been saved while another is unknown. Rick said looking at Whitebeard Marco Thatch and Doc. Before anyone could say anything a wanted poster flew it's way over to the small group by the wind. A picture of a girl with purple wings was in the picture and under it said wanted dead or alive Demon Starfire 75,000,000 beils. Liza picked up the piece of paper and looked at it. Jan remember teen titans? That girl that shot out green from her eyes wasn't her name starfire? Liza asked not looking up. How could I forget it Lora always knew when the new episode was on. She always sung the theme song for it. Jan said sighing. Well I mean this girl she reminds me of Raven a bit, Liza said still looking at the paper. Liza may I see that for a second, Whitebeard asked look at Liza. Oh yea sure sorry. Liza said handing it over. Whitebeard looked at the piece of paper in thought, After a few minutes of looking he frowned. It seems that they have done more then just some experiments. Where did you say that one girl was at? Whitebeard said looking at Rick. Well she is at an island in the new world, Hopefully she can live in peace now. Rick said sighing. Whitebeard nodded before handing the wanted poster to Marco who passed it to Rick. Rick then folded it up and put it in his pocket. We should go for now. You mind Liza staying with you for a few days? Rick asked looking at Whitebeard. Whitebeard laughed and looked over at Jan and Liza who was talking lowly to each other again. Go she'll be fine here. Whitebead said smiling. Rick and Sara bowed before jumping off. Jan then sighed and looked at the sky. Pops will we find her before it's to late? Jan asked looking over. Whitebeard sighed before placing a hand on both Jan's and Liza's shoulder. They both looked up at Whitebeard. Ace who still didn't understand was about to come over but stopped and watched. Liza Jan I'm not going to lie to you two, There is a chance that Lora will not remember you if they got their hands on her. However we have to believe that we will find her well and safe. Whitebeard said looking at Liza and Jan. Sorry dad, Liza and Jan said looking down. Whitebeard sighed but hugged the two young girls. After a few minutes he let go and smiled. If Lora is anything like you two have said, I'm sure she is safe where she is at. We will find her. Whitebeard said giving them a father smile. Jan and Liza gave a small smile and nodded. They then went to go see the others as Ace looked over at Whitebeard. So their really from a different world? Ace said in shock. Yes though it's like Marco said, It's their story to tell. Whitebeard said looking at Ace. Ace sighed and nodded before walking away to get his thoughts together. Meanwhile Lora was scared out of her mind as she was hiding in a closet. She was confused because a girl was destroying the building while harming anyone that tried to get near her. Trying to keep quiet was hard due to her being scared. The closet door then blasted open and Dr. Black was standing in front of the door bloody.' B-black-san. Lora said wide eyed. L-lora listen to me, Y-you have to run b-before she finds you. T-take this and get that c-collar off and run away. Black stuttered and handing a key over. ''Lora bit her lip as she shook Dr. Black. However black did not wake up so Lora did what he said and unlocked the collar from around her neck. Still scared she made her way to the door only to see men wearing white lab coats being blasted back. Scared Lora started to run and as she did her body started to shift. Like the first time it happened Lora was sudden a mouse no bigger then a toy car. As she ran she had a small flash back. ~~Flash back~~ Lora had just gotten done running and was now sitting in a chair trying to read a book they wanted her to read. It had been a year and a half since she was found and she was bored out of her mind. Sighing Lora started to think of a mouse being chased by a cat and her body started to change. Before she knew it she was a mouse. Before she could say anything the lady that brought her saw her as a mouse and screamed before throwing a book at her. Lora scared ran off hearing guards coming in trying to calm the lady down. After finding a closet and hiding in it Lora stayed there until she was found by some guards who was order to find her. Not having a clue how she got into the closet she was lead back to the room in a daze. ~~flash back end~~ After that time Lora figured what ever was split on her must have sunk in and that was how she changed. She didn't tell anyone as she didn't see that helping anyone. Now however she ran as fast as her small legs would let her all the way to a ship that was docked at the harbor. Not worried if it was safe or not Lora climbed the robes and got on and hid in the closet. She then fell asleep. A few hours later she was rudely woken up by the captain of the ship. Well look what we have a rat thinking she could get away. Unlike that bitch that got away. Your not going to. The captain said smirking. Lora blinked and rubbed her eyes. However just as she was about to sit up to men wearing Marine uniforms grabbed her arms and legs to hold her down. A third then stepped forward and stabbed her with a needle. After injecting the medication into her arm he removed it and stepped back. '' Huh leave me awone meanie heads. Lora slurred out. Get her to a cell and get a damn collar on her. No need to let her escape. The marine captain order. ''Another marine came over with a collar and snapped it onto Lora''s ''neck who was out cold before the two holding her down took her to the cells. The captain smirked before looking at the island that was smoking. You will be caught yet brat. The captain stated with a smirk. '''Until next time Ja ne! Category:Tails of the three sisters Category:Caring16